1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector that conductively connects a flat conductor and a circuit board to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a connector used in an electronic device is mounted on a circuit board and conductively connects a flexible printed circuit (FPC), a flexible flat cable (FFC), or the like (referred to as a “flat conductor” in the present description and the claims) and a circuit board to each other. Since such a connector can connect a unit, such as a computer or a liquid crystal display, in the system and a circuit board to each other in various forms, the connector is installed in many electronic devices.
In recent years, electronic components have become highly functional and multifunctional and the amount of data transmitted has increased; accordingly, flat conductors that are capable of high-speed transmission of signals of higher frequencies are used. Accordingly, measures against electromagnetic interference (EMI) such as noise generated by the flat conductor are awaited. As an example of a flat conductor that has employed such a measure, there is a flat conductor (hereinafter, referred to as a “flat conductor including a plate” in the present description) on which a conductive member such as a ground plate grounded to the ground terminal provided in the connector is stacked, and, typically, a special connector is used for such a flat conductor (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-347021, for example).